


baby i'm sorry

by jaehwanwrites



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Sungwoon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst...kinda, Fluff, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Jaehwan, Smut, alpha!minhyun, fluff at the end dw, jaehwan is in heat, omega!Jisung, written in lapslock bc im lazy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehwanwrites/pseuds/jaehwanwrites
Summary: jaehwan is in heat and minhyun is worried.





	baby i'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed sooo there could be wrong grammar or misspelled words hekhek
> 
> minhwan tag is dry af  
> and i think we all needed a little heat

“jaehwan, you're in pre-heat, do you think i'm gonna let you perform?” minhyun snarled, making the room go silent except for the fans screaming outside.

 

“hyung!” jaehwan groaned. “this is our last concert as wanna one! it would be unfair to our fans that we wouldn't give them a full show!”

 

“anything could happen to you, jaehwan! the fans would be worried rather than enjoying themselves.” minhyun explained, his voice rising.

 

“i can take care of myself! i did this before, i can do it again!” jaehwan stood up and grabbed his microphone, he was already walking away until—

“omega!” minhyun stood up and his deep voice roared throughout the dressing room. the members were on standby, just in case minhyun blew. the maknaes were guarded by seongwu at the back, telling them not to mind the fighting couple.

 

jaehwan flinched at the voice, jisung, who stood nearest to them, visibly did too. sungwoon, his alpha, slowly walked to the leader's side. “jaehwan, maybe minhyun's right.” jisung said softly, trying to change jaehwan's mind because everyone knew how much jaehwan loved music yet, they also knew how jaehwan became very weak during his heat. “there's still tomorrow, and—”

 

“no!” jaehwan shouted, gripping his microphone tighter. “i want to perform today! do you all think i'm that weak?” the younger was panting, and sweating a lot too. his scent was becoming a little thicker and it made minhyun growl. jaehwan noticed, and he swallowed hard. he shouldn't waste anymore time, he should go before minhyun wouldn't be able to hold back anymore.

 

a knock from outside cut them all out from their trances. “kim jaehwan, will you still perform?” it was the stage manager.

 

“no!”

 

“yes!”

 

jaehwan and minhyun looked at each other, eyebrows narrowing from their different answers. “pd-nim, i'm going to perform—”

 

“kim jaehwan! stop it! pd-nim, he won't!” minhyun stood up from his chair, stomping towards the omega at the door.

 

“no! i will!” jaehwan pleaded.

 

“kim jaehwan, if you aren't out in a minute i'll cancel.” the manager said and walked away.

 

jaehwan is about to open the door, it actually opens slightly until minhyun shuts it with a firm push. the younger looks up at him for a while before pushing him away. “aish, hyung!” before jaehwan could even run away, minhyun's grabbed both his hands with a firm grip, and pulled jaehwan to his chest. “hyung!” jaehwan growled. “let me go!”

 

“jaehwan! stop being so annoying!” minhyun shouted, holding jaehwan tighter.

 

“no! you stop being so annoying!” jaehwan started kicking the elder, fighting his way out of minhyun's strong hold.

 

with a pissed off shout, minhyun brought his hand up, he looked like he was about to hurt jaehwan, his hand mid-way shifting into his claw, his teeth starting to grow fangs. he didn't like jaehwan being such a brat. “hwang!” jisung scolded from behind. sungwoon and daniel were quick to hold him back. jaehwan's tears were rolling down quickly, he was scared. “h-hyung,”

 

minhyun shocked himself. was he really going to hurt jaehwan? this was so wrong. his claw shifted back to his hand, his fangs growing shorter again. his eyes softened at his crying omega.“jaehwannie, i—”

 

jaehwan stormed out of there, running towards the stage. minhyun tried to run after him, but jisung stopped him. minhyun sat on the nearest chair, head in his hand, disappointed in himself. “minhyun—”

 

“i know, i know.” minhyun cut off his leader's words, voice filled with regret. “it's just— his scent was so strong already— and there were mixed feelings. i was worried and at the same time annoyed he was acting that way—”

 

“you need to hold back, hyung.” daniel says in concern, worried for his best friend. “this is only jaehwan's second heat, and you know how sensitive he is during his heat.”

 

“although, you also need to be on stand by, you never know when he can burst.” sungwoon says, concerned about the couple too.

 

suddenly, the roar of fans and jaehwan's voice was heard. the members faced the tv which showed the stage and jaehwan was happily performing.

 

Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)

Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)

Being so bad got me feelin' so good

Showing you up like I knew that I would

Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)

Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry)

Feeling inspired 'cause the tables have turned

Yeah, I'm on fire and I know that it burns

 

minhyun could see how jaehwan was weakening on stage, how his ragged breaths blew threw the microphone. towards the end of the song, jaehwan wobbled as he jogged through the stage, he looked like he was about to fall. the members froze in shock and concern while minhyun stood from his chair and paced outside the dressing room to get to the backstage.

 

it was the few last lines of the song, minhyun inhaled his scent. it was so strong that it reached him. the alpha growled in his spot, eyes darkening. the staffs glared at minhyun with a look that says 'take care of jaehwan' and minhyun sighed back in return.

 

jaehwan couldn't take it, it was hot. really, really hot. the main vocal took quick and deep breaths, trying to compose himself— but it was when the lights blacked out, he did too. he was expecting a loud crash, a strong pain in the head— but instead he fell into a pair of arms, faced with a warm chest. he looked up weakly, “m-minhyun h-hyung,”

 

minhyun carried jaehwan to an empty dressing room, laying him gently unto the couch, he hovered over him soon after. jaehwan was a mess, he was breathing unevenly, grabbing unto minhyun's biceps tightly. “h-hyung, i n-need you.” jaehwan cried, his scent was filling the whole room, making minhyun growl. minhyun started to strip jaehwan from his clothes, he would tear it apart if he wanted to. “hyung,” jaehwan whined. “h-hurts.”

 

minhyun started to kiss jaehwan's cheeks, snuggling against it. the salty taste of his tears meeting his mouth. “it's okay baby, hyung's got you.” jaehwan calmed down for a bit after that, desperately cupping minhyun's face and smashing their lips together. it was messy, wet, and most definitely hot. their warm breaths mixing in the middle, both of them breathing it in.

 

minhyun threw jaehwan's shirt somewhere in the room, and soon after his pants too. “h-hyung, please,” jaehwan was getting impatient, needy— he wanted to feel full, feel minhyun buried in him— deep. the younger tugged unto minhyun's shirt, claws digging into it. he's trying to rut into minhyun's growing erection, wanting to feel his alpha. they both groan after getting the friction they've been finding for, jaehwan continuing to do it again and again.

 

minhyun pushed the younger down with one hand, using the other to grab his hard, needy cock, leaking pre-come. “nghh,” jaehwan laid his head back as minhyun started to jerk him off. “mm— faster, alpha” the omega moans, eyes shutting at the increase of speed. “ah— ah! hyung!” jaehwan's crying out loud— screaming.

 

minhyun see's jaehwan's cock twitching, he's close. “hyung, baby,” the younger moans. after a few more thrusts, jaehwan's cock is suddenly spurting out white hot strings, landing on minhyun's chest. his breathing is slowing down, more calmed than before— but it doesn't mean he still isn't needy. while minhyun was intaking the sight beneath him, he felt a hand crawling up to his.

 

jaehwan guided minhyun's hand to his aching hole, using minhyun's hand to rub against it. “n-need to feel full” jaehwan choked out. he looked minhyun in the eye with a desperate stare, “need to feel y-you.” minhyun's cock hardened more at those words, the mental picture of him fucking jaehwan to the oblivion is making his stomach churn with lust. the alpha let jaehwan use his hand to rub against his hole a few more times before jaehwan is whining, asking— begging minhyun to do it himself. “such a needy baby,” minhyun pecked jaehwan on the lips before he trailed buterfly kisses going south.

 

jaehwan shivers when he feels minhyun's soft lips against his inner thighs, he's slowly closing his legs but minhyun's arms holding it open, making him moan lowly. the elder licks a stripe against jaehwan's hole, making jaehwan's moans bounce through the walls. minhyun started to lick and suck jaehwan's aching whole, addicted to his taste. jaehwan tangled his fingers into minhyun's hair, pushing him in deeper. “hyung, so good— ah,” jaehwan arches his back and moans as he rolls his ass against minhyun's face.

 

after the elder was satisfied, he wasted no time and inserted a finger inside jaehwan's hole, making the omega shudder. “mmhm” jaehwan's eyes are shut as minhyun is thrusting his finger inside and out of jaehwan in a fast pace manner. “hyung, more please— ah!” jaehwan gripped unto the couch back rest as the elder inserted another finger. minhyun loved how wrecked jaehwan was, with his legs open like this, so desperate for him and him only. it wasn't long before minhyun added a third finger and increased the speed to his thrusts. “ahh~ minhyun!” the elder growled lowly how jaehwan dropped the honorifics. “hyung,” jaehwan was getting desperate, hands wandering everywhere not knowing where to settle them. “hyung!” jaehwan felt himself nearing his second orgasm, if minhyun didn't stop he would be coming again. “h-hyung, i'm g-gonna—!”

 

“mmm, go on, baby” minhyun hums as jaehwan is spurting out his second release. the younger is panting deeply, as if he ran a marathon. “hyung,” jaehwan wanted to say something, but before he even can, minhyun is stripping in front of him, smirking. “i'm not yet done with you,” minhyun yanks jaehwan lower and the younger moans. “thank god,”

 

minhyun jerks himself fast before his head meets jaehwan's hole. it's been a while since they did this and he almost forgot how tight the younger was. “mhmm, hyung, i can take it all” jaehwan flutters his eyes shut at the feeling of minhyun's cock entering him. “fuck,” minhyun curses as he buried deep in. “so tight, omega,”

 

“hyung, move~” jaehwan whines desperately. “please.” minhyun couldn't say no to that so they start slow, being careful not to hurt the younger. the sound of skin slapping and ragged breaths fill the dressing room, skin slides with each other from being so sweaty and sticky already. “baby, faster please— ahh!” minhyun, was always a giver, no matter how dominant he may be. whatever his baby wants, he will give. whatever the command, he will follow. he complies with jaehwan's orders and moves faster, both groaning at that. minhyun hovers over jaehwan to change the angle, he can feel jaehwan's breath colliding against his.

 

the omega was still sensitive from his previous orgasm, he was already ready to burst actually. “you can come, babydoll, i'm not stopping you.” minhyun kisses the younger's cheek, and he trails down, following his jawline. “mhmm— i want t-to come with a-alpha” jaehwan closes his eyes and turns his head, making his lips meet his hyung's. “alright, jaehwannie.” minhyun thrusts faster and it's all too much for jaehwan, he's shaking, just waiting for his hyung to release with him. he's moaning minhyun's name and the elder curses in a low tone when they both release together. jaehwan holding onto minhyun for his dear life just to feel his knot in him. “please— please stay.” minhyun nods, and doesn't pull out of the younger for a while.

 

in between their little pants and calming down, jaehwan sniffs, tears rolling down his face. “baby,” minhyun balanced himself on one arm so he can use the other to cup jaehwan's cheeks and use his thumb to wipe his tear. “what's wrong, baby? did i do something wrong?” jaehwan looked at minhyun straight in the eye, the lustful look now softens and turns into a regretful, sorry look. “no, no, hyung. you were right all along.” jaehwan wrapped his arms around minhyun's neck, bringing him closer. “i don't deserve you.” jaehwan's voice cracked, obvious that he's crying.

 

minhyun leaned into jaehwan, “no, baby, if anything, i don't deserve you. jaehwan, if you didn't exist i would be a very violent alpha, and you never know what i could already be doing— but with you, i found peace, i learned to control. i learned to calm down,” minhyun pulled away from him, so he can look into jaehwan's glistening eyes. “i am a better version of me, because of you.”

 

jaehwan lifted his head up and connected their lips together. hands crawling up to cup minhyun's cheeks. “i love you so much.”

 

“i love you, too.” minhyun smiled, making jaehwan smile too.

 

“i'm sorry for being such a brat. without you, i would have been suffering too much.” jaehwan pouted. minhyun giggled at how cute his omega was. minhyun kissed jaehwan's pout away.

 

“baby, i'm sorry too.”

**Author's Note:**

> im innocent i swear  
> leave sum luvvv <3 and tell me whatchu think 
> 
> title taken from demi lovato's sorry, not sorry (jaehwan killed it btw) ^.^


End file.
